Forgotten with Scissors
by the-window-of-regret
Summary: Jade causes Tori to lose her memory in an accident involving Jade's favourite pair of scissors. Tori doesn't remember anything except her name. She doesn't even remember the boy who has loved her since she joined Hollywood Arts. And Beck has a crucial decision to make… - Bade and Tandre slight Bori, Cabbie and Bat
1. Prissy Girls

**Hi guys, this is my first fanfiction ever! So please be nice to me and let me know what you think by clicking that rather beautiful 'review button' at the bottom of the page;-) anyway on with the story…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious! If I did I would put more episodes on in the UK but oh well!**

Chapter One – Prissy Girls

Jade's POV:

Man, this coffee is good! It tastes so warm and it has a good mouth feel. That sounds weird. It tastes like the coffee Beck used to buy for me.  
Beck. Beck Oliver. Urgh. I'm not sure about him. I miss running my fingers through his fluffy hair and wrapping my arms round his neck and kissing him in front of class but he didn't open that door. I counted slowly for him. So he could make his mind up. I remember saying 10 and waiting for the door to open and Beck to be there but he never came. I hate him for that. I even considered walking back in again but I pictured the look on everyone's faces and as an actor it would be more dramatic if I just walked away.

Anyway he doesn't need me anymore. He's got that Vega girl now. Yeah, you know the one with the cheekbones. Her. We had just broken up and he was already getting his lips all over Vega's. Well, he tried. Ha, she rejected him. That's probably the only thing she has done right since joining Hollywood Arts.

I need to comfort myself. I brought some new scissors at the weekend and I was going to put them on my locker but I decided they were just too special. I needed something to cut now. I looked round there wasn't much to snip at the Asphalt Café. I would cut Vega's hair off but she has either got her lips round my boyfriend. My EX-boyfriend. Or singing some ridiculous song and making all the boys drool over her.

Just then I saw something yellow in the corner of my eye. That's perfect to cut up. It's a flower and it's yellow, urgh I seriously hate the colour yellow. I pulled it out of the soil and took one look at it before cutting the top off. It looked way better this way. A group of prissy girls were staring at me from another table so I raised my scissors and pretended to snip them. They all got their things and hurried along. I smiled to myself as I cut the flower stalk into little pieces and letting them fall on my combat boots.

I could hear some annoying voice in the distance and then a high pitched laugh. Great, more prissy girls. Then I recognised the next voice to speak. It was Canadian. I hate Canadians. Wait. Annoying voice, high pitched laugh and Canadian voice?  
It was Vega, Cat and Beck.

I looked over my shoulder and I saw them walking towards the Grub Truck. Vega was standing right next to Beck. That bitch. Beck was complimenting Vega's singing voice. Then she flipped her hair flirtatiously.

"Hello boys, my name is Tori Vega. Give me some liquorice and I'll give you a kiss" I said quietly so no one could hear.

If Vega was here she would always respond with a '_I don't talk like that!'_. I loved annoying her but not as much as I loved this coffee. Beck, Cat and _her _had finished at the Grub Truck and were walking across the Café. She kept laughing and flipping her hair and practically begging Beck to kiss her. She made my blood boil, she made me angry. I just wanted to scream.

Instead I did something else. Something way more drastic. I put my coffee cup down and threw my precious scissors at Miss Vega. I wasn't sure what body part I was aiming for but I just wanted them to hit her and hit her hard. If they were blood, well that would be a bonus.

Tori turned around to face the scissors when they were in mid-air. They were going to hit her.  
Yes! Revenge is sweet.

**A/N: Okay, that is chapter one over! What did you guys think? I hope I portrayed Jade well. But please let me know what you liked/disliked about it! **

**Cookies and cake for everyone who reviews;) xo**

**~later haters~**


	2. It's Not My Fault

**Hi guys! I'm glad you all liked the chapter and wanted me to update:-) big thanks to **_**the-one-who-looked, TeamVictorious, crazybirdie383, RachelBaileyFTW and Sandwi1875 **_**for the nice words.  
So on with chapter 2 guys…**

Chapter 2 – It wasn't my fault

Flashback: _Tori turned around to face the scissors when they were in mid-air. They were going to hit her. Yes! Revenge is sweet. _

Jade's POV:

"Beck!" Vega screamed.

I stood there as I watched Beck spin around and shoved Vega out the way. Cat squealed as her and Beck ducked down so scissors would miss them.  
The scissors flew past them all and hit the ground at a full blow. I gasped and ran to collect my favourite scissors. They were bent. The metal had bent to the left when they hit the hard floor. I was hurt and angry.  
How was this fair? I threw my scissors at Vega and they got broken not her. It's not like I wanted to actually kill her just injure her. Let her know how much pain I felt when Beck didn't open that door.

Woah, hang on. Vega would be shouting at me by now except she wasn't. No one was. This was strange, very strange indeed. I picked my scissors very delicately and cradled them in my hands as I turned around to see what was going on.

"Tori? Tori, are you okay?" I heard Beck say.

"Tori, it's the middle of the day! It's time to wake up!" I heard Cat say.

I came to face Beck and Cat kneeling on the floor next to Vega who was leaning against one of the tables. There was something different about her. Her eyes weren't open, she wasn't speaking either. Just then Andre and Robbie came and when they saw Vega, Andre rushed over to her.

"What happened man!" Andre asked with panic in his voice.  
"Just call an ambulance or something. Tori isn't waking up" Beck cried.

WHAT! Vega isn't waking up. What happened to her? The scissors didn't even hit her, they hit the floor and now they're bent. Andre whipped out his pearphone and began dialling for an ambulance.

"Beck, tell us what happened" Robbie said rather calmly.

"Jade"

That was all Beck could say. His ran his hands threw his hair in distress while Cat filled Robbie in on the blanks. And there were a lot of blanks.

"And I don't know why but Jade threw her scissors at Tori but luckily Beck got her out the way but she banged her head on the table and she hasn't woken up since" Cat said, she looked like she was about to cry so Robbie put his arm around her.

So Beck thought he was going to act like the knight in shining armour but instead he shoved her into a table. Ha. Nice one Oliver(!).  
Speaking of Beck, he turned around and was face to face with me.

""You did this to her!" Beck yelled at me.

"What! No, you're the one that pushed her" I yelled back.

"I only pushed her because you threw your scissors at her"

"Yeah and look at what a mistake that was! My scissors are bent and these were my favourite"

If I was going to argue I would need my hands free so I chucked them in the nearest bin. For some reason it felt so good. Like someone dying.

"I'm going to call the police" Beck said, snapping me out of my thoughts

"What!"

The police! Was that boy a complete jerk! I didn't cause this, he did! He pushed Vega not me.

"Dude don't call the police on Jade" Robbie said sticking up for me.

I felt grateful and gave me a quick smile but my face turned back when Beck started yelling at me again.

"She did this to Tori"

"It was an accident" Cat said backing me up.

"What! No it wasn't Cat, you were there"

"Please stop fighting I just wanna make sure Tori is okay!'' Cat wailed.

Cat put her head in her hand and began to sob quietly. Robbie tightened his grip around Cat and gave Beck a pleading look. Andre then spoke.

"Ambulance is on its way"

Beck sighed. This was stressful enough as it was. Andre sat down on the other side of Vega and held her hand tightly.

"Jade please just leave now" Beck said much calmer

"No" I said. I don't know why I said it. Maybe I _was _ feeling a little bit guilty but I don't even like that girl anyway. But I didn't want Beck to call the police on me.

"I'm going" I said and I walked back to my table, threw my bag over my shoulder and walked off sipping my coffee. Eurgh. It's gone cold.

**A/N: well, what did ya think?;) I didn't mention before but a wanna say a really big thank you to Becky, Lydia, Hattie and Brittany for helping me, encouraging me and supporting me to actually start planning and writing this fic!  
But do you guys see that 'review button' there, just below this? Yeah, you see it well I'd tap that!**

**~later haters~**


	3. Who's Vega?

**Shalom readers! Thanks for the reviews and to those very kind Victorians that added my fic to their favourites and alerts;-) especially; TeamVictorious and ToriandBeckForever!**

**This chapter is from Beck's point of view at the hospital.  
So here we go…**

Chapter Three – Who's Vega?

BECK'S POV:

I held onto Tori's hand. She was laying a hospital bed with wires and everything attached to her beautiful olive skin. Her hair was perfectly placed on the hospital pillow, she looked so peaceful and beautiful. She still wasn't awake. The doctor's told us that she took a really bad knock to the head, _no chiz_!  
I cannot get over that Jade would do something like this. I knew she could be mean, bitter and cold. I did go out with her for 3 years. But I never thought she would go this far. This has taken Jade to a whole new level.  
It's just me, Tori and Cat in the hospital room. I preferred it this way. It was quieter. Cat was sitting on a chair on the other side of Tori, her eyes were shut and she was rocking back and forth in the chair. She had a hold of Tori's hand and was talking to herself under her breath.

Andre and Robbie were on the phone to Tori's parents and Trina. Her parents were in Las Vegas for the whole week because Trina had thrown another golf club at her Dad's face. I'm not surprised at Trina actually.

"Please wake up Tori, wake up for me" I whispered into Tori's ear.  
Nothing happened. I felt a sinking feeling in my chest. What did I expect to happen? That she would hear my voice and suddenly jump out of bed? No.

"Come on Tori" I said again.

I stroked her face with the back of my hand and moved her hair out of her face. Why wasn't she waking up? Would she ever wake up? No, she must wake up and I shook the idea from my head. It was weird not hearing Cat speak. Usually she was the bubbly one, the one who would always be talking and cheering everyone up.  
I needed some time on my own with Tori. If Tori could hear me then maybe she'll try and wake herself up. I've been meaning to tell her this for ages but I have never found the right time. Maybe this could be the time.

"Do you think Tori can hear us?" Cat said, interrupting my thoughts.  
"I hope so" I replied.  
"Hey Tori, if you can hear me. Please wake up, you're like my best friend and I cannot imagine life without you" Cat said, almost crying. Luckily, she had brought her bag with her and got out a tissue to wipe her eyes.  
"Cat, do you think I could have a minute with Tori on my own?" I said comforting.  
Cat nodded and gently put Tori hand back down on the bed.

"Bye Tori" Cat said before leaving the room.

It was just me and Tori now. I had to tell her how I feel, even if she can't hear me I really need to get it out.

"Tori if you can hear me, I've got something to say. I've been feeling this way for a long time and I've never found the right time to tell you as Jade was always around but I have feeling for you and I think I love…"

Just then her eyelids started fluttering and her mouth and nose began to move. I looked at her fingers which were still interlocked with mine and they were moving slowly. Oh my God, Tori was waking up.

"Tori! Tori!" I cried.

At that point, Cat, Robbie and Andre all came in. They stood there in shock as they watched Tori slowly come back to life. Cat grabbed onto Robbie's arm in anticipation and kept repeating: _"Come on Tori, you're almost there!". _

Andre ran next to Tori and began to tell her to wake up and that she was so close. I've seen Andre so happy before. Oh God, I felt a whole lot of relief slide on my shoulders as slowly but surely her eyes began to open and I could see her chestnut pupils gazing up at me. Robbie and Cat ran and stood around the bed. Everyone was so excited that Tori was awake.

"Where am I?" she stuttered.

"You're at the hospital Tor? Do you remember what happened?" I said, tears of joy were rolling down my face and I gripped her hand tighter as I pulled it up to me.

"Hospital, why? Wait, who are you?" Tori questioned, her face was puzzled.

"It's Beck, you know Beck Oliver" I said confusedly.

"Sorry I don't you who you are" Tori said.

What! I don't understand, how can Tori not remember who I am. We've known each other since she came to Hollywood Arts, almost two years ago.

Andre and Robbie were silent just listening to mine and Tori's conversation. Tori wriggled her fingers from my hand and placed it back on the bed. Cat was next to speak.

"Tori, do you remember me? " Cat asked shyly, not sure what to make of the way Tori was acting.

Tori face looked like she was trying to fit the face to the person but she couldn't figure out who she was. Tori shook her head. Andre got up from his seat without talking and sat down in another chair in the corner of the room. Tori watched him the whole time, her eyes following him across the room.

"Does Tori remember anything?" Robbie asked, we all looked at him and at Tori who was still looking at Andre with sad eyes. Andre's head was down and he was on his phone. Seriously at a time like this!

Some doctors walked and asked Tori how she was doing. She told them that she was fine but she didn't know who any of these people were and that she wanted to go home.

"Where is your home?" one of the doctors asked.

"It's erm, it's near that..you know" Tori went silent when she realised she couldn't remember where she lived and her eyes went back to look at Andre again.

"It appears that Tori is suffering from a serve case of memory loss" the doctor said.

"No chiz" I whispered.

"Tori, look at me" he said, bringing her face toward his, "You are suffering from a memory loss. These people are your friends and they are going to try and help you remember" he explained.

Tori just sat there and nodded with a blank expression. The doctors left and the room was in complete silence. I was about to speak when the door flew open. We all turned to see who it was. She had red combat boots on, black clothing and black curls.

Jade.

I was going to scream at her and tell her to get out but my throat felt dry and I couldn't get anything out. All our faces were of shock, confusion and upset. Tori just looked at Jade.

"Woah, what's up with Vega?"

"Who's Vega?" Tori asked.

Jade's expression dropped and with that Cat burst into tears and ran out the room followed by a concerned Robbie.

"Who's Vega?" Tori asked again.

**Woo, chapter three is completed! I hope you all liked it and chapter four should be up on Monday/Tuesday time:)**

**So please review! Xo**

**~later haters~**


	4. You're Andre!

**I'mma back and I've brought chapter 4 with me! I'm sorry that I haven't updated sooner. I've been really busy with homework, school and I have a dance exam tomorrow so I've been preparing for that. Thanks to all the reviewers, they make me wanna carry on:-) so on with the story!**

Chapter Four – You're Andre

BECK'S POV:

"You're Vega" Jade said, her expression was confused and slightly worried.

"I thought I was called Tori" she said.

Tori looked at Andre for support. Andre cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Your name is Tori and your surname is Vega. We call you Tori and Jade calls you Vega"

Tori looked at Andre gratefully. Why couldn't she look at me like that? Why couldn't she remember me? Thoughts and questions were running through my head at 100 miles per hour. I needed to sit down.

"And you're Jade?" Tori asked pointing at her.

"Yes" Jade answered, she was shell-shocked and didn't really know what to say.

Tori turned to Andre and he smiled at her. Tori smiled back. Why wouldn't she smile at me?

"You're Andre" she said looking at Andre.

"Yeah, I am" he said with more glee in his voice, "I'm Andre".

Wait, how did Tori know his name? No one mentioned his name. They way Tori kept looking at Andre, maybe she was trying to place a name to the face and something triggered it. Maybe it was because he spoke. Maybe if I spoke, she'll try and remember me. It was worth a try.

"Hey Tori, do you remember me?" I asked hopefully.

She sat there staring at me. She squinted her eyes to get a closer look me but it was unsuccessful.

"No, but I can remember you telling me your name was Beck but that's it. I can only remember Andre" Tori said, my heart sank.

I felt so angry. So upset that she didn't remember me but remembered Andre. Andre was her close friend probably her best friend but he wasn't even there when Jade threw the scissors and Tori hit her head. Jade. Her being there just made my blood boil but I didn't want to cause a scene not in front of Tori who was already confused enough as it is.

CAT'S POV:

I ran out of the room, I couldn't bear to be in there any longer with Tori being the way she is. I tried to dry my eyes but the tears were pouring so fast. There were some plastic seats outside the room and so I curled up on one of them. I wanted Tori back to normal. I wanted her to remember me. I wanted everything to be the same again. As I sobbed my heart out, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw that Robbie was staring down at me.

"You okay Cat?" he asked.

I sat up so I was sitting properly on the chair and shrugged my shoulders at Robbie's question. I'm glad that Robbie had gotten rid of Rex. That puppet was always putting him down and Robbie was always hiding behind him, at least now we can see the real Robbie. Robbie was so sweet, thoughtful and caring even if he was a little weird at times. He put his arm around me and I lent my head on his shoulder.

"I'm glad Rex isn't here" I said looking up at him.

"hey!" Robbie said quite offended.

"Come on Robbie"

"I suppose it is better" Robbie said softening up.

I began to rest my eyes and block out what was going on around me for a little bit when the doors at the end of the corridor flew open and a very distressed Trina Vega came through them followed by a worried Mr and Mrs Vega. Me and Robbie stood up as Trina approached us and I quickly wiped my eyes so she wouldn't know I had been crying.

"Trina, I'm so glad that…" I began but Trina ignored me and charged into Tori's room.

I guess she really did care about Tori. Tori's parents stopped to talk to us.

"How's Tori? Is she awake yet? Is her head okay?" Mrs Vega bombarded us with questions.

"Calm down honey" Mr Vega said to his wife.

"Tori is awake now and she is talking. But the bad news is, that she can't remember us. The doctors say she has a memory loss but they don't know how long it'll last or if it will be permanent" Robbie explained.

Mrs Vega looked extremely upset. She grabbed onto her husband's arm. Mr Vega looked so shocked but tried to remain strong for his wife's sake.

"Tori only remembers Andre" I whimpered and Robbie looked at me.

"But of course she'll remember you and Trina" I said quickly trying not to alarm her parents.

I hope Tori would at least remember them. I hope she remembered them. She had to remember them.

**Chapter 4 = completed. Once again sorry for the long wait but it was well worth it in the end, right guys?;) so Chapter 5 should be arriving soon but in the meantime: REVIEW, REVIEW AND REVIEW some more! xo  
~later haters~**


	5. Why Am I Always Upsetting People Today?

**Chapter 5 is here my dear readers:) thanks for the reviews, favourites and subscriptions, it keeps me going! So please enjoy this and let me know what you think! xo**

Chapter Five – Why Am I Always Upsetting People Today?

Tori's POV:

Everyone looks so sad. Have I done something wrong?  
I'm just really confused, I don't know how I got here and who any of these people are apart from Andre. The boy with the fluffy hair who I think said his name Beck was fighting with the Goth girl who called me Vega. They were arguing about a pair of scissors and something. I have no idea what they are on about.  
The curly haired boy ran out after I upset the red haired girl but I don't know what I've done. I hate this feeling. I wish someone would tell me what's going on. I just sit here and watch these people fight and argue.

Suddenly, the door flies open and another girl comes in. Everyone falls silent. Andre, Beck and the goth all turn around when she enters. I haven't seen her before. She has tanned skin and long dark hair. She is wearing a skirt with high heels and seems to be struggling to walk in them. As I look closely at her I can see tears rolling down her cheeks. She runs up to me and wraps her arms around my neck. I was kinda worried. I could hear her sobbing in my ears. I told her to get off me and I pushed her away. Her face was hurt. Why do I always seem to upset people today? The girl looked around the room at the others. I looked at Andre with a confused and please-help-me-out expression.

"That's your sister. Trina" Andre told me.

A sister, I have a sister! Oh my god, how could I forget that. I look at her face. She looks like me, I think. I can't remember what my face looks like. Trina looks shocked, confused and hurt. And it's all my fault.

"What's wrong with her?" she asks.

"There was an accident" Beck begins.

"Tori hit her head and the doctors say she has lost her memory" Andre finished.

"Oh my God!" Trina gasped, bringing her hands to her mouth.

It was all getting too much for me. I burst into tears. I wanted to know who these people are, I wanted to know why I was here and I wanted to remember. Trina sat on her bed and I let her put her arms round me. I felt comforted by her. My tears stopped flowing and I could hear Trina gently 'shhh-ing' me. I closed my eyes, maybe this was a dream. Maybe I would wake up and remember everything. I closed my eyes tightly and opened them one at a time.  
No, I was still here in this hospital room with Trina wrapped around me. I sighed but I was kind of glad that Trina was here.

I heard the door open and I turned to see two more people. They were adults, one man and one woman. Behind them was the red head and curly haired boy. The woman had just been crying and the man looked really upset too. The woman hurried over to me and almost pushed Trina off the bed.

"Oh Tori! Do you remember me? Of course you remember me! How are you? Does anything hurt? When can you come home?" the woman stared asking me.

It startled me. I didn't know who this woman was and suddenly she was hugging me and asking me stuff. She touched my shoulder and I shook her off. I wanted Trina again. Trina tried to speak to the lady but she just ignored her.

"Mom.." Trina kept saying.

"Holly, listen to Trina" the man said after a while.

"GET OFF ME" I finally flipped.

Everyone looked at me and no one spoke. The lady, Holly I think her name was, stepped back and I could see the tears welling up in her eyes. I hated the way everyone was staring at me from my outburst and that everyone was crying. I brought my legs up to my chest and stayed silent. The man put his hand on the woman's shoulder and whispered something in her ear but I couldn't hear it. Then Trina spoke up.

"When Tori woke up she couldn't remember stuff. She couldn't remember any of her friends or…" she explained but was cut off by the Goth.

"She didn't forget Andre" she said with a slight smile.

Beck glared at Jade but she just looked down at her feet and smiled to herself.

"But she remembered you?" the woman asked Trina.

"No, she only remembers her name" Trina replied.

"And Andre" the red haired girl said.

"Quit going on about that" Beck said in an annoyed tone.

He ran his hands through his hair and took deep breaths. Andre was completely quiet throughout all of this. Trina sat next to me on the bed. She put her arm around me and rubbed my back. I rested my head on her shoulder. The man and lady sat down on some of the chairs in the room. They didn't know what to say, I could tell they were trying to think of something by the look on their faces.

"We can go if you want" the curly haired boy said.

"Thanks" the man said.

Andre got out of his chair and came over to me. He found eye contact and told me that he'd see me soon and to call if she wanted to talk. I moved positions on the bed so I was sitting cross legged. The red haired girl ran over to me and hugged me tight, I hugged her back.

"Bye Tori. Get better soon" she said

"Thanks" I managed to get out.

She brought her mouth to my ear and whispered: "My name's Cat, if you can't remember".

She smiled and I thanked her for telling me her name. The curly haired boy waved and he walked out with Andre and Cat. Beck came over to me and took hold of my hand. The goth rolled her eyes and walked towards the door.

"See you Tori, get better and I'll come visit you soon" he said.

I smiled up at him and he smiled back. He walked out the room. The goth girl was the only one left now, she was watched Beck as he left the room. Maybe she liked him? I smiled at her.

"Whatever Vega" she said and walked out.

I looked over at the man and woman. I still had no idea who they were. I tugged at Trina's sleeve and pulled her down so her ear was in line with me.

"Who are they?" I whispered, not trying to offend them.

"That's our Dad" she said pointing at the man who had his arm around the woman.

"He's a cop and that's our Mom" she said pointing at the fragile woman.

How could I not remember them. They were my parents, they'd raised me and I'd known them my entire life but now they are complete strangers.

"Don't worry Tori, I'll help you remember everything" Trina said.

It was like she was reading my mind.

"Don't worry, it'll all be okay"

**Wooo! So what did you think of chapter 5? Sorry it took long to update, I had a dance exam at the weekend and so I didn't have much time to write but please review, they make me wanna carry on! So until next time, BYE:D**


	6. My Time To Shine

**So sorry that it took so long to update, school is almost finished so I will be able to write more during the holidays. Yay! But thanks again to my wonderful reviews and subscribers, it means a lot to know that someone is reading it and likes my ideas. **

**So this chapter is chapter 6 and it is set a few weeks after when Tori is now back at home. She is still trying to get to grips with life but here we go and let me know what you think :{D**

Chapter 6 – It's My Time To Shine

_TRINA'S POV:_

Tori is still trying to remember. I see her sitting there on the sofa and staring at her phone trying to remember who all these contacts are. I help her but she has been driving me crazy these last few weeks! The first couple of days were fine, she followed me around and asked questions and I told her stuff about school, our family, our home but now she is getting annoying.  
I've told Mom and Dad but they say that it's not Tori's fault or Tori can't help it and that I have to 'get over it and help her out'. Urgh. But I am tired of getting over it.

"Trina, who is Ryder Daniels?" Tori asked.

I groaned. This is the kind of thing I am on about.

"He's a boy. You used to go out with him. But then things happened, blah blah blah and you sang a song" I told her.

"Right" Tori said, she looked and sounded more confused now.

"Can I sing then?" Tori asked.

Oh my God. The girl has changed so much. At school she doesn't join in the singing classes or acting classes. She just sits at the back of the room with the losers. I haven't heard her sang since the accident. I wonder if she still can. Maybe when she hit her head, something happened and she can't sing. Okay, okay Trina don't get carried away. I'm sure she can still sing and then everyone will be happy and be all like: "_ooooh Tori, you were always my favourite! I'm so glad you can sing" _  
Well maybe I don't want that. Maybe I want everyone to see that I am the talented one, I am the singer.

"um, Trina?" Tori asked.

I had forgotten all about her sitting there.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"Can I sing?"

"You could before you, you know, lost your memory but I don't know if you still can"

Tori suggested that she would sing a part of a song and then I would tell her if her voice was the same or not. Tori shuffled through on her phone until she found a song that she remembered. It was her audition piece for The Platinum Music Awards. She got herself ready to sing and I sat down on the other sofa.

**You got me out of my seat it's like I've been in bed for a week  
I've been slipping and sliding all over the place and nobody cares, I'm such a disgrace  
You got me out of my mood, that' something only you can do  
'Cause I feel like I'm home when I'm in your arms and that's why I need you**

**To cheer me up, come and dance with me and you take my hand  
Oh cheer me up oh  
Even if we're the only ones dancing, woah  
Please won't you cheer me up, oh even if we're the only ones dancing**

I was gobsmacked. Her voice was perfect. It sounded so good and even better than it did before. Tori was looking at me, her eyes were gleaming. She thought she had done really well and she had. But I wasn't going to let her know that. I had to tell her that she couldn't sing anymore. It was for her own good and mine too. But mostly for her.

"How did I do?" Tori asked eagerly.

"Um, It was okay. It wasn't really good but it wasn't that bad either. I think when you hit your head something happened and you can't sing anymore" I spoke quietly.

Tori's smile faded. She looked so upset and her eyes were watering. I felt so horrible. Snap out of it Trina, just don't look at her and you won't be affected. I looked down my hands and started fiddling with my rings.

"Oh, I get it. Thanks Trina for telling me the truth, I know you wouldn't lie to me" Tori said getting up.

I felt a wave of guilt flood through my body. I felt so, I don't know, but I had to do what felt right for me. Tori wiped her eyes and headed towards the stairs. I couldn't just let her go like this after everything she has been through.

"Wait, Tori!" I called.

Tori turned around and quickly dried some tears from her eyes. I felt more guilt.

"Do you like acting?" I asked her.

"I don't know. I don't like joining in with the other people and I feel stupid" Tori told me.

I had a plan. Maybe I could convince Tori go leave Hollywood Arts and go back to Sherwood. What was the point of going if you "can't" sing, don't like acting or don't remember any of your friends. Then it will be like it used to. When I was the only talented one and Tori was my un-talented younger sister.

"Have you thought about maybe leaving Hollywood Arts?" I asked.

"Leave?" Tori asked.

"Yeah. I mean, you don't like acting anymore, you can't sing as well and you don't remember anyone"

Tori didn't reply, I could tell she was thinking about it though.

"You could go back to your old school, Sherwood. You used to go there until you joined Hollywood Arts" I explained

"But I don't want to tell everyone that I can't sing anymore especially if I was really good before" Tori said.

I sat down on the stairs and Tori did the same. I put my arm around her and told her what to do. I told her to tell Mom and Dad that she doesn't like it at Hollywood Arts anymore to save her the embarrassment and shame of telling them she can't sing anymore. Then I told her to tell Andre, Beck, Jade and the others too. Once I had finished telling her what to do, Tori smiled and hugged me tightly. More guilt.

"Thank you Trina, thank you so much for helping me. I couldn't ask for a better sister" Tori said.

"Don't mention it, okay? Seriously don't mention it. Just say you came up with the decision on your own" I told her more seriously and Tori let go of me.

"Yeah sure. I'll go tell Mom and Dad now" she smiled at me again and ran upstairs.

I thought it was going to be much harder than that to convince her to leave Hollywood Arts. I thought she was going to put up more of a fight. I suppose I'm glad it went alright but I felt so guilty when I was saying it to her. Anyway, I need to do what's best for me and soon it'll be my time to shine.

**So, Tori is gonna leave HA!:O  
I hope I portrayed Trina okay, I didn't want to make her really horrible but I didn't want to make her really nice at the same time. So please review and tell me what was good or what was bad;) **

**Also if you have any questions or ideas for me, my twitter is itss_ally and I follow you back if you mention you read my fic:-)**

**~laterhaters~**


	7. What Have I Done?

**Chapter 7, it's gonna be a short one but has a BIG twist! So I'm not going to keep you…**

Chapter 7 – What Have I Done?

_BECK'S POV:_

Tori hadn't been at school all day and no-one had heard from her. Trina wasn't at school either. We were all worried about where she was everyone except Jade who groaned every time someone mentioned her name. Things hadn't been the same without Tori. It had been unusually quiet and awkward at times. At least when Tori was at school we had things to talk about even if it was just reminding her. I always made sure I sat next to Tori at lunch so maybe she'd remember me but Andre was always on her other side and she always talked to him.  
We had just finished watching a short film, in the Black Box Theatre, that Sinjin made about a camping trip gone wrong. They ended up eating each other, it was pretty disturbing. I decided to stay behind to text Tori while everyone else went on ahead.

**To: Tori  
**_**Hi, why weren't you in school today? Are you feeling okay?  
Beck x**_

I went and sat down on one of the chairs in the front row and waited for a reply. It didn't take long. My phone started buzzing and vibrated.

**From: Tori  
**_**I'm sorry that I didn't call you back earlier but I'm not coming back to HA. Something changed and I don't like it anymore. I'm going to text the others as well so you won't need to tell them. I'll miss you. Tori x**_

I kept reading the text over and over again in my head. It didn't seem real. How could Tori just leave! I felt myself getting angrier. I got out of my chair and I threw my pearphone at the wall. Just then Cat came in. She saw my phone on the floor and then looked at me.

"Beck, what's wrong?" she asked.

I didn't want to cry in front of Cat but I couldn't help it. She sat me down on the chairs and put her arm around me. I quickly dried my eyes and Cat asked me what was wrong again.

"Tori sent me a text. She isn't…she isn't coming back" I told.

Cat put her hands to her mouth. She looked she was going to cry too.

"She's not coming back to Hollywood Arts? Why not?" Cat asked.

"She said that something changed and she doesn't like it here anymore" I sighed.

"Oh Beck" Cat said rubbing my arm.

I stood up and walked over to my pear phone which was now in three pieces. I slipped it into my pocket and I turned around and Cat was directly in front of me. I stared into her big brown eyes. I noticed that she had shiny hair which curled slightly and a beautiful smile. It was the first time that I have noticed properly how she looks. I raised my hand and stroked the side of her face. Cat looked a little worried but she kept smiling at me. I found myself leaning in and soon my lips were touching hers. I closed my eyes so I could enjoy the moment.

"BECK WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

I pulled my lips away. That wasn't Cat's voice. I looked around the room and my eyes fell upon a shocked Robbie Shapiro. Damn it, I knew that Robbie liked Cat and now he saw me kissing her.

"What have I done?" I said out loud.

"Robbie, it's okay. Beck was upset and I was cheering him up" Cat told Robbie.

"Well that certainly cheered him up" Robbie cried.

I stepped away from Cat. I didn't want Robbie to be even more mad at me.

"Look Robbie, I'm sorry. I don't know what happened. I was upset about Tori and Cat was here and I just needed someone" I explained.

Robbie told me to go so I left quickly. I didn't say anything to Cat but she told me that she hopes I feel okay soon. I walked out of the theatre and shut the door behind me. I could hear hushed voices in the room, I really hoped Robbie wasn't angry at Cat. Cat was just going along with it because I was so upset about Tori leaving. If Robbie wants to be angry at anyone it should be me. I was the who kissed her, I was the one who was stroking her cheek, I was the one who needed cheering up. I heard the voices coming closer towards the door so I decided to go home, I didn't want to stick around here anymore and if Robbie sees me he will most likely accuse me of eavesdropping or something. I turned around and got out through the closest exit into the Asphalt Café. As I put my hands into my pockets I felt my broken pear phone and I pulled it out. I really need to get it fixed so I can still text Tori. But for now I'm just going to go back to my RV and relax and not think about anything.

I just want Tori back.

**Beck kissed Cat, OMG;{D Beck is a bit of a jerk right now, he is one big emotional wreck! But as always please review, they always make me smile and encourage me to write more. But sorry it was a shortie but the next one will be a long one! REVIEW :D**

**~laterhaters~**


	8. But I Even Made TShirts!

**Okay, so this chapter is split into Cat and Robbie's POV and it starts from when Beck leaves the Black Box Theatre after kissing Cat. Just letting you know;) Hopefully this chapter will be much longer so on with the story…**

Chapter 8 – But I Even Made T-shirts

_ROBBIE'S POV:_

Beck left closing the door behind him. How he could do that to me! He knows that for ages I've loved Cat and that I've been building up the courage to ask her out for years. I can't believe he did that and now Cat is defending him by saying he was upset and he needed cheering up but that doesn't mean he had to kiss her!

"Robbie please don't be mad at Beck or even me. I was just trying to cheer him up because he got some bad news" Cat said.

"What news could be so bad that you two had to lock lips?" I yelled.

"Tori's leaving Hollywood Arts" Cat said much more quietly.

I stopped and stared at Cat. Tori was leaving Hollywood Arts? It explain why Beck would need cheering up but why didn't she tell anyone else that she was leaving? Then right on cue mine and Cat's pearphone got a text alert.

"Is yours from Tori?" she asked.

I got my pearphone out and looked. It was from Tori Vega. I nodded my head and I clicked on view message.

**From: Tori Vega  
**_**Hi, I got some news for you. I've decided I'm not coming back to HA anymore. Something changed and I don't like it here anymore. I'm really sorry that I caused you any pain because of my memory loss thing. But I hope we can still be friends.  
Tori x**_

I can't believe what I was reading. Tori really was leaving. I looked up at Cat, she looked like she was about to cry. I understood why Beck was feeling so upset now. Cat sniffling now and she was trying hard not to cry. I went over to Cat and put my arm around her.

"Hey, it's okay. You've still got us" I told her.

"So you're not mad anymore?" she asked me.

I wasn't mad at Cat, who could be mad at Cat when she was like this. Beck? I'm not so sure. I am a bit but I wasn't going to let Cat know. So I shook my head.

"See, all he needed was a friend and I was the only one there" she said.

"I know and I'm sorry. I hate it when we argue" I replied.

"Beck's lonely now. Tori has gone and Beck all lonely" Cat sighed.

"He's still got us, Andre and...um…Jade" I explained.

"No, I mean he's lonely because he hasn't got a girl"

Cat's face looked at me in a rather mischievous way. What was that girl up to?

"I think we should do some MATCH-MAKING!" she squealed.

Match-making! For Beck! He doesn't need it, he's got loads of girls he could choose from. Cat looked at me pleadingly with big puppy dog eyes. Match-making wasn't really my thing but If I got to spend more time with Cat, I'm in.

"I'm in" I said.

"Yay!" Cat squealed and hugged me tight.

"Shh! He might be out there still" I said getting up and carefully opening the door. I just caught a glimpse of him leaving and going to the Asphalt Café.

"Okay, he's gone. But who are we going to set him up with?" I asked.

"Who else is really lonely as well?" Cat asked.

I racked my brains. All I could think of is Andre and I'm pretty sure neither of them are gay. I shrugged my shoulders at Cat and she sighed at me.

"Jade, of course!" she cried.

Oh, of course. Jade didn't have a boyfriend at the moment. Actually she hasn't had one since her and Beck broke up. I'd never really thought of Jade being lonely. Scary? Yes but lonely, no.

"But there is one problem, Beck and Jade don't like each other" I told her.

"Exactly, we make them like each other" Cat said smiling.

"Okay so where are we going to have this date?" I asked.

"We?" Cat asked confused.

"I mean they. Where are they going to have their date?" I quickly saved.

Oh my God, I can't believe I actually said that. I'm such an idiot. Now Cat's going to think I'm strange and I can feel myself going red. But Cat didn't seem to notice it all, she carried on talking and telling me that the date would be at Nozu's and that we were going to make them stay there for the whole evening. I was scared that Jade would inflict some pain me if I told her she couldn't leave Nozu's and had to stay with Beck all night so I convinced Cat to do all the talking.

"How are we going to make them stay all night with each other when they can just walk out?" I asked.

Cat began to giggle and said "Meet me outside Sikowitz's room tomorrow morning!".

She grabbed her pink backpack and skipped out the door leaving me standing alone. I wasn't sure if Cat's plan was going to work but I was a part of it now and I couldn't back just yet.

-THE NEXT DAY-

I had been waiting outside Sikowitz's room for almost 20 minutes and Cat hadn't showed up or replied to calls and texts. I figured she wasn't going to show and I began to walk off but then I heard a cry.

"Robbie! Robbie!"

It was Cat. I stopped walking and turned my head to see the red head running towards me with her arms flying around. I noticed she was carrying a large bag beside her usual backpack. I peered inside. There were two coconuts placed on top of some red and pink material. I picked up one of the coconuts.

"Why have you got coconuts in your bag?" I asked curiously.

"Don't touch!" Cat cried, grabbing the coconut out of my hand and into her bag.

"They were shipping all the way from the Caribbean this morning so they are really fresh and I don't want people touching them. They're for Sikowitz, so he can help us with our plan" Cat explained.

"Ohh, So we're going to bribe him?" I asked and Cat began to nod her head excitedly.

"Look what else I got" she said carefully pulling out the red and pink material.

She unfolded the red piece and it turned out to be a t-shirt. On the front of the t-shirt in gold letters it said: **MATCH MAKERS**. Cat held the t-shirt up, smiling and waiting for my response.

"You made T-shirts?" I asked.

"Yeah, I thought we could start a match making business and it would be fun to have t-shirts" Cat said excitedly.

"A business? Our first match making pair haven't even been on a date yet" I told her.

Her face dropped. I hated seeing Cat upset.

"But I even made T-shirts" she said.

Cat handed me the pink t-shirt and I took it cautiously.

"Is this one mine? I thought mine would be red" I said.

"I ran out of Red after making my one and I thought you liked pink because you wore that dress once because you were experimenting" she told me.

"It was a Halloween!" I quickly interrupted.

"No, it was just a random day" Cat kept on going.

"Look, are we going to give these coconuts to Sikowitz?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Kay-kay!" Cat said and ran into his room leaving the bag of coconuts outside.

I shoved the t-shirt to the bottom of the bag and carried it in. The room was empty apart from Cat who sat down in one of the chairs.

"Where is he?" I asked.

Cat shrugged her shoulders. Just then Sikowitz jumped through the window. It made me and Cat jump out of skins. I almost dropped the bag with the coconuts in, which would have been a disaster.

"Sikowitz, are you okay?" Cat asked.

"Err Sure" he replied.

Cat and I exchanged confused glances. I gestured Cat to start talking to him about Jade and Beck and their date. She stepped closer to Sikowitz who was now sitting cross-legged on the stage floor. Cat explained our whole plan to him and Sikowitz stared at her engrossed in what she was saying.

"And that's when we need your help, we need to keep Beck and Jade in Nozu's for the whole night" Cat explained.

"Right, so what do you want me to do?" Sikowitz asked.

"Erm, if they don't stay for the entire night, fail their next drama assessment. That will defiantly make them stay" I stepped in.

"True but why should I do this for you?" Sikowitz questioned us.

Cat came over to me, opened the bag and pulled out the fresh Caribbean coconuts. Sikowitz immediately stood up and walked over to the coconuts and sniffed them.

"Fresh Caribbean Coconuts" he said after a while.

"Yes, and they're for you" I said and Sikowitz reached out for them.

"Only if you help us" Cat added and pulled the coconuts away from him.

"Fine! I'll help, I really need these coconuts!" he cried and snatched them from Cat's hands.

"Good, now meet us at Nozu's on Friday at 7" I said.

Sikowitz mumbled some reply and began trying to crack them open to get at the milk. Cat and I left the classroom. When we were in the corridor, Cat flung her arms around my neck and hugged me.

"Yay! It worked!" she cried.

I was about to hug her back when Beck came over to us. He still looked kinda upset and miserable.

"Hi Beck" Cat giggled, unwrapped her arms around me.

"Robbie, can I speak to you" he asked.

"Sure" I replied.

We walked over to his locker and he told me that he was sorry that him and Cat kissed yesterday and that it wasn't intentional. I had completely forgotten about the kiss so I acted like I was still a bit annoyed with him and eventually I forgave him.

"Thanks man, you know I'd never do this on purpose" he said and just then the bell rang.

"Come on, let's get to class" I said.

**Ooooooh, that was a long chapter;) I hope everyone liked it! There will be more updates soon as I only have 3 and a half days left of school then it's the summer holidays! Wooooo:D  
But as always, please review and any questions, follow me: itss_ally :)**

**~laterhaters~**


	9. And I Haven't Even Had Any Milk Yet

**Sorry that it took forever to update but now it's the summer holidays *cheers* so I can update a lot more, YAY! And thanks for the reviews and subscriptions, they mean a lot to me;-) So in this chapter Trina starts to question what she did….on with chapter 9…**

Chapter 9 – And I Haven't Even Had Any Milk Yet

TRINA'S POV:

I can't sleep again. It's the 5th time this week that I can't sleep. I checked my alarm clock and it's just gone 2am. Looks like I'm just going to have to lie here and wait till morning. I sort of know why I keep waking up, it's Karma. I convinced Tori to leave Hollywood Arts and now I can't get my beauty sleep. Not that I need beauty sleep, I am already gorgeous, hot and really talented. My acting skills must be amazing if I did manage to convince Tori to leave her own school!  
No, I must stop thinking like that or I'll have more sleepless nights. I really need to sort this out but I couldn't just tell Tori to go back to Hollywood Arts because then I'll have to explain everything and how I lied to her and I'm not ready to do that just yet. This sucks.

Wait a minute, I read somewhere that milk improves brain power so if I can get downstairs without waking anyone up and drink loads of milk I will be able to come with a fabulous plan. Oh Trina, you are a genius. I flipped my hair and gave a quiet laugh. I put my purple slipper boots and crept out of my room. The house wasn't that dark since Tori refused to sleep without her night light on. I mean, geez, she is 17 years old not 4. As I crept past Tori's room her night light made the room glow and I could hear Tori's soft snoring. I love my sister to bits, but don't tell her that, and this whole scene was making me feel really guilty. Even though I am I shouldn't be. I was doing this for her own good. Wait, was I? Or was I doing it for me? Just forget about it and go and drink some milk. As I took a step I noticed a picture of her bedside table. From the night light I could work out it was Tori, Cat, Andre, Beck, Robbie, Rex and even Jade. It was taken a few months ago on her birthday. Hang on, there was an extra person standing next to Tori. I squinted my eyes to try and get a closer look. It was me.  
Suddenly I felt violently sick. I ran quickly and quietly down the stairs and into the kitchen. I sat down at the kitchen table and lightly banged my head against it. I couldn't get memories of Tori's last birthday out of my head now. Cat had brought balloons in different colours and Robbie gave Tori chocolate, Beck and Cat had also made a cake and Jade actually got Tori a card with $1 inside. That came as a shock from all of us. Andre wrote Tori a song and preformed it just like she did with me except she enjoyed it more. What did I get her? A stupid card and a voucher for a smoothie place but then I did give her my old pearphone case and t-shirt a few days later.  
BINGO! I know what to do, I have an idea to make me feel better. Oh and Tori of course but finally I'll be able to sleep again. I'll get Andre to come over and make him sing a song to her or something and show her some photos since Andre was the only person she remembered. I'll go to his house tomorrow morning since it was a Saturday and sort it all out. I'm not just pretty and talented, I am smart as well and I haven't even had any milk yet.

I made sure I was up early, which wasn't a problem since I couldn't really sleep last night, and got myself over to Andre's house. I knocked on the door and after a few seconds the door opened slowly, it was Andre's grandma.

"Hello Mrs Harris, is Andre in?" I asked politely.

"I don't know you!" She screamed and slammed the door which made me jump.

Inside I could hear Andre telling his Grandma to calm down and go back to bed. Andre then opened the door, I could tell he was surprised to see me.

"Trina, what you doing here?" he asked.

"I've come to ask a favour" I began.

"No way, the last time I said yes, I ended up in hospital for 3 days" he replied and stepped back.

"That wasn't my fault, I didn't know that the…"

"I don't wanna talk about it" Andre said, cutting me off.

"Anyway, I was wondering if you would come round to my house sometime this week to help Tori"

"Help her?" he asked

"Yeah, get her memory back" I told him.

I went on to tell him about singing a song, maybe the same song he sang for her birthday or something and gathering a few pictures of memorable times to help remind her. Andre agreed to help and told me he would text me the night before to check if he could still come round.

"Thanks Andre, I really appreciate the help and I'm sorry about, you know, what happened last time" I said.

"Yeah it's okay and don't mention it. Seriously Trina, don't mention it" he said and shut the door.

I began walking down the path ready to return home. It went well with Andre, it was better than I thought it was going to go anyway. When I got home I thought the guilt feeling would go away now I've done something about it but it didn't. I did at first, I lay down on the sofa and put on CSI but then Tori came downstairs.

"Hey Trina, what you watching?" she asked and came and sat next to me.

I felt a pang of guilt again. Will this thing ever go?

"Um just CSI" I said.

"Cool" Tori said and I gave her a smile.

When the adverts came on half way through the programme, Tori got up and went to the kitchen.

"I'm getting a drink, do you want one?" she asked me.

"Yeah, I'll have some orange juice. No wait, I'll have some milk" I answered.

If I drink the milk then maybe I can come up with another idea to get rid of the guilty feeling every time I see, think, hear or mention Tori. Tori hadn't me the glass of milk and sat back down on the sofa. I gulped a load of milk down and Tori looked at me weirdly.

"I'm thirsty okay?" I said and resumed drinking.

CSI came back on and Tori got really engrossed in it while I was paying no attention at all. I just kept on trying to think what to do. I hadn't really sorted the problem out. I got someone else to sort it out and I haven't been dealt with at all. Maybe that's the problem. Suddenly an idea come to my head and I jumped up off the sofa nearly spilling all left over milk on me.

"Trina, are you okay?" Tori asked.

"Yes, I will be in a minute" I replied and grabbed my jacket and headed for the door.

"Where you going?" Tori asked again.

"I'm going out!" I called back as I was already outside.

Geez, what's with all the questions. Right, I need to get directions. I got my pearphone out and went on the GPS navigation app and typed in the address. Luckily it wasn't far from here, just two blocks. After a few minutes I arrived at her house. Helen's house. Helen is quite a scary woman, I was a bit scared about going up to her house. I knocked on the door and she answered within seconds.

"Trina? Trina Vega, what are you doing here?" Helen asked.

"Hi Helen, I've come to, erm, confess something" I whispered the last part.

"You were the one who put the salmon fish around school?" she said quite seriously.

"What! No, it's about Tori leaving Hollywood Arts" I replied.

"Hmm, you better come inside" she said, moving out of the way so I could walk in.

Helen's house was big, not like a mansion but her living was bigger than mine. On the walls there are pictures of famous singers, actors, dancers and even herself. I walked over to one of the chairs in the room and sat down. I was really nervous, I didn't really want to tell Helen what I had done but it was the only way to get rid of this feeling.

"It was sad to see Tori go. She was such an aspiring singer but things change when people lose their memories" Helen said.

"Yeah, I know" I replied.

"So what did you wanna say to me?" she asked.

I took a deep breath and I explained to her everything that had happened that day. I told her about Tori asking if she could sing and then me saying that she couldn't when she can and that I was being selfish and I tried to let it go but I kept feeling guilty and I didn't know what to do.

"Hmm, I see. You know I can't let you get away with this. You lied Trina, you lied to your own sister" Helen told me.

"I know and I'm sorry but please don't make me feel any worse than I already am" I whined.

"Okay, this is what's going to happen. You will be suspended from Hollywood Arts for a week and during that week you will not allowed to attend your play rehearsal so you'll be dropped from the show"

"What! But I've been working so hard on it!" I cried.

"And also during that week, you make Tori believe that she can sing and hopefully she'll wanna come to Hollywood Arts" Helen finished.

I sighed. I knew what Helen was saying was completely fair and I did deserve all of this.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure Tori comes back" I told her.

"Thank you" Helen said standing up.

I stood up too and she walked me to the front door.

"Don't let me down Trina" she said before closing the door behind me.

I won't let you down. I'll make sure Tori comes back to Hollywood Arts, I promise.

**That's the end of Chapter 9! What did you all think of it?  
I gotta question for you, do you think I should write a chapter about Tori going to Sherwood and how different it is from HA? Or should I leave it out? It's up to you so PM or review me your answer:)  
Also, I am hoping for 30 reviews on the story before I upload the next chapter, sooooo keep reviewing! You're doing a great job:D **

**~later haters~**


	10. This Is Going To Be A Long Night

**Wooo, 33 reviews so far! Thanks guys, it means a lot:D So I'll try and update every week now. And have you guys seen the We Are Believix video yet? Liz Gillies sings the Winx Club song and it's so amazing so go and watch it! Anyway this chapter will certainly make one fanbase verrrrry happy!**

Chapter 10 – This Is Going To Be A Long Night

JADE'S POV

I was just about to sit down and watch The Scissoring for the third time this week when my phone rang. It was Cat.  
_What does she want? _ I thought.  
Unwillingly I picked up the answer and heard the high pitched voice of Cat.

"Jadey!" Cat cried.  
"Ugh, what?" I moaned, I really wanted to get on with watching The Scissoring without being interrupted.

"I was wondering since you and Beck have broken up we could hang out together" Cat said.

I really didn't need Cat to remind me that Beck and I have broken up, it's bad enough seeing him around Tori and other girls. I didn't particularly want to spend my Saturday evening with Cat either.

"Cat, I'm about to watch The Scissoring so I'll hang out with you tomorrow okay?" I replied.

I was about to end the call when I heard Cat crying down the phone. Oh great, this is exactly what I needed right now. A crying Cat. I took a deep breath and told Cat that I would hang out with her and not to be upset.

"I wasn't upset. I was acting, pretty good wasn't it? I knew you'd give in! Look I'll come to your house now and then we can go to Nozu's, kay?" she giggled

"YAY" I said sarcastically and hung up.

I throw my phone down on the sofa in frustration. I can't believe that Cat tricked me. She can be pretty smart at times and we don't give her enough credit. A few minutes later Cat was round my house and she started rambling on about something her brother had eaten, I don't know I gave up listening after about a minute.

"Cat, are we going to Nozu's or what?" I said cried, just wanting her to shut up.

"Yeah but aren't you going to get changed?" she asked and scanned my clothes with her eyes.

_What was wrong with what I'm wearing?_ I had my blue patterned pants on with my black shirt and red combat boots, it's what I normally wear. Cat started going on about how Nozu is a fancy place and that I should look more formal.

"We're going to Nozu's not The White House so I'm going like this" I protested.

"Fine but at least put this on" Cat said handing me a necklace with a mini pair of scissors on.

"Fine" I snapped and took the necklace and put it round my neck.

It was my favourite necklace. I was given it by Beck last year and I haven't worn it since we broke up. I kinda missed wearing the necklace. It made me feel like me.

From the outside Nozu's looked quite empty which was great, I didn't want to have to wait for ages to order and get my food and it would be quiet so I could eat in peace. Then I remembered Cat was with me so maybe it would be completely peaceful. We walked in the front doors and sitting at the table right in front of us was Beck and Robbie. Beck noticed that we were standing there and got up. I didn't want to eat with Beck there, no way. So I turned around to leave but Cat stopped me and pulled me around.

"Cat, what is Beck and Robbie doing here?" I hissed.  
"You'll see" she giggled.

I wasn't happy. I was definitely not happy at Cat. Cat forced me to sit down in between her and Robbie at the table while Beck was on Robbie's other side. No one spoke, it was a very awkward silence. Cat kept smiling to herself and Robbie was kept looking over at the door.

"Robbie, what are you doing, waiting for someone else to come and join the party? Someone like Tori cos' I'm sure she will keep the party raving?" I asked snarkily.

"No, I'm waiting for…..him" Robbie said, pointing towards the door.

I turned around to see Sikowitz standing with a big grin on his face and a coconut with a straw in one hand. This is exactly like what happened when Tori and I were here a few weeks ago. I groaned loudly.

"Ah nice to see you too Jade" Sikowitz smiled.

"Sikowitz, what's going on?" Beck asked and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Haven't Cat and Robbie told you yet? You and Jade are here on a date!" he exclaimed.

Great. It's happening again. I scanned the room trying to find Sinjin and his weirdo friend spying on us but I couldn't. Maybe we could just leave this time.

"A date!?" Beck said.

"Yes, Cat, Robbie and myself will leave you now but please enjoy yourselves" Sikowitz said, Cat and Robbie got out of their seats and stood by Sikowitz.

"You can't force to stay here and have a date" Beck remarked.

"I can actually, if you two don't stay here for at least 3 hours then you'll both get an F for the whole semester and if you leave I'll know" Sikowitz said, pointing at the 4 security camera's dotted around the room.

"I'm gonna get you Cat" I threatened and Cat's faced dropped and stood behind Robbie.

"Good Gandhi! Is that the time? I better go and remember have fun" Sikowitz cried and he, Cat and Robbie left.

"This is going to be a long night" I sighed.

BECK'S POV

Almost an hour had gone and Jade and I had hardly talked. We just kept playing with our empty drinking glasses. I don't think I can last another 2 more hours like this. I was still shocked that Cat and Robbie came up with this plan and got Sikowitz on board too. I knew that at school Jade was gonna get them for this.

"You wanna order some food now?" I asked Jade.

"Fine" she snapped and grabbed the menu from the table.

I also took a menu, while I was reading the menu I noticed that Jade was wearing the scissor necklace I gave her. I couldn't remember the last time she wore it but she looks so beautiful. Her hair was perfectly in place, it was curled at the bottom and green highlights were added. The green highlights were my favourite as it brought out the colour of her eyes. Whilst I was looking and thinking about Jade, I began to smile remembering all the things we got up to but my thoughts were interrupted.

"What are you smiling at?" Jade snapped, bringing me back into reality. She had finished looking at the menu and was now staring at me with a strange look on her face.

"Er nothing" I quickly replied, "have you chose what you want to eat?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Yes" she replied and I called over one of the waiters. I told him that I would like the Noodles and Beef. Jade groaned, she didn't like beef. I looked up at her and she hissed "What!?" as if she hadn't anything.

"I'll have the spicy tuna balls" Jade said and the waiter scribbled it down.

"Anything else?" the waiter asked.

"I'll have another glass of water" I said.

"I'm fine" Jade said and the waiter went to the kitchen to give them our order. It was back to another awkward silence.

"How's that play you're in coming along?" I asked, trying to break the ice.

"It's good. How's your play?" Jade asked.

"It's pretty good so far, there was a few technical difficulties at first but then Sinjin managed to sort it out but the lead actress keeps forgetting her lines so it's kinda frustrating and at last night's rehearsals there wa-"

"Why didn't you open the door?" Jade interrupted. I looked at confusingly.  
"Why didn't you open the door before I got to 10?" she asked again.

This time I knew exactly what she was on about. On the night we broke up, I didn't open the door when she was counting. I didn't think she was going to bring it up in here. I thought that she hated me as ever since we broke up she was constantly bitter towards me.

"So, why didn't you?" Jade asked again.

"I didn't want to argue anymore. I was tired of arguing with you and I wanted it to stop" I replied.

Jade was about to say something when our food arrived. The waiter placed my Noodles and Beef in front of me and gave Jade her spicy tuna balls. The waiter told me that my water would be coming shortly. After he left I began to eat, the food was so good here but not as good as the posh restaurant we go to when we're meant to be playing Ping Pong.  
Then I heard a clang and I looked up. Jade had dropped her chopstick on her bowl and her eyes were watering. She began to pant and stuck her tongue out.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"The..tuna..balls…are too..spicy!" she cried and began to wave her hands in front of her mouth.  
"Do something, Beck! I thought you ordered water!" Jade cried.

"I did but it hasn't come yet" I replied, just then I turned around and the waiter was coming with my water. I jumped out of my seat and ran over to him, grabbed the water and darted back to the table.

"Here" I said, handing the glass to Jade who gulped it down all in one go.

"Better?" I asked and she shook her head.

I didn't know what else to do, I was about to get some more water when I felt myself leaning towards Jade. I felt my lips touch hers and we began to kiss. It was the first time I had kissed her in weeks and it felt good. I knew what I wanted now, I wanted Jade.

"Is it better now?" I asked, pulling away.

"It's perfect" she whispered and kissed me again.

**Awww, Beck and Jade! So tell me what you guys think of this chapter and hopefully I can get 40 reviews overall by next time, that'd be great!  
And congrats to Victoria Justice who started her Make It In America Tour on Thursday! I wish I could go but never mind:)**

**~later haters~**


	11. I Can Sing

**Right, I've got 2 notices. Number 1 – This is a Bade Fanfic. There may have been some Bori in previous chapters but I am a Bade Shipper so Bade will happen. Sorry for the confusion!  
Number 2 – As you might already know, Victorious will not be renewed for a 4****th**** season****. ****However when the last episode was filmed, it wasn't known to anyone, including the writers - therefore the final episode will not be of any significance. We know that Nickelodeon changing their minds and having a fourth season is very unlikely to happen, but having a real final goodbye episode seems feasible, and a lot more likely. So please please please sign this twitition to show Nickelodeon that Victorious deserves a proper final episode.  
Here is the twitition link: ** /pghcb  
**Thank you. Now on with chapter 11.**

Chapter 11 – I Can Sing

TORI'S POV

I had been back at Sherwood for a few weeks now. I had friends, I can't remember if they were the same friends as before but they were nice. When I first went back I had trouble remembering the simplest things like how to open my locker, what my books looked like and how to do math so I was moved into a special class where this teacher worked one on one with me. It was okay but kind of boring, none of my friends were with me during lessons and the teacher felt a bit patronising. I knew that I could do it but I just couldn't remember so I get frustrated. It feels different at Sherwood, not quite right like something is missing. I can't remember what or anything but it feels weird.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. I was home alone, Trina was at some karate class and my parents were at work. I went to get the door, it was Andre. He had a pile of photo's in one hand and his guitar in the other.

"Hey" I said, opening the door wider to let him come in.

"How are you? Things have been different without you at school" he said.

"I'm good. Hope it's not too different" I said kind of guiltily.

Andre went and sat down on the sofa, he put his guitar on the floor and told me to sit next to him. He got the photo's out and placed them on the sofa.

"I brought some photo's. I thought maybe they could jog your memory" Andre said looking hopeful.

It was a good idea but my parents and Trina had already tried that with family photos. I didn't remember who any of them were so we'd give up and they invited my whole family round instead.

"Okay" I said, not crushing Andre's hopes before he had started.

He showed me the first picture. It was of him, me and Trina. I was wearing some sort of old fashioned captain dress, he was wearing a captain suit and Trina was covered in pink with a lollypop. I looked at the picture, I didn't remember this at all. I looked closer and I saw that I looked very pale and kinda sick.

"Why am I so pale?" I asked Andre.

"Well Robbie had a mini car inside him and we all went to the hospital and Jade looked in your medical records…"

Andre saw the confused facial expression I was pulling and stopped talking.

"Some doctors took 3 pints of blood outta you just before the play" he explained.

"Ohh, what play was this?" I asked.

"It was called Steamboat Suzy. You were the lead, it was about a captain called Suzy. Do you remember it all?"

I shook my head, Andre sighed and picked up another photo. There were 4 people in it but I could only recognise 2 of them. Beck and Andre, they looked like they were playing brothers. I asked Andre to explain.

"You had to play a guy called Walter Swain who was married to Nancy, played by Jade, and these were your children, Tommy and Carter"

"I don't remember that" I said and Andre picked up another photo.

In this one we were all dressed up as food. Andre was some noodles, the red haired girl was a piece a broccoli, Beck was a chicken nugget, the curly haired guy was a pizza and goth girl was a hamburger. Then I saw me.

"Um Andre, why am I an ice-cream?" I asked.

"This is when we were Diddly Bops, we had to preform a song for a 4 year old's birthday. The song was about food so we dressed up as our favourite food"

I laughed, we looked quite funny. The goth girl didn't look happy at all.

"Do you remember?" Andre asked.

I shook my head. After a few more photo's, we gave up. Andre was looking kind of sad, I didn't like him like this.

"I'm sorry I couldn't remember anything" I told him.

"It's not your fault, I just really hoped it would work".

"Why have you got your guitar with you?" I asked, changing the subject.

"I was going to sing you a song. I preformed it to you on your last birthday".

"You preformed a song for me?" I asked, I was shocked and my mood turned happy.

Andre nodded.

"Please play it" I begged.

Andre got the guitar set up and began.

_I don't wear designer clothes  
I don't got to the finest schools  
but I know, I ain't no fool baby_

_I may not be a star  
I'm not driving the sickest car  
But I know, I can make you happy baby_

_I don't know what you've been used to  
Never been with a girl like you  
But I can give you a love that's true to  
your heart not material things_

_I'll give you my song  
these words to you  
sing you what I feel  
my soul is true_

_I don't have the world  
can't give it to you girl  
but all that I can do  
is give this song to you_

The song was beautiful, he sang perfectly. Half way through I began singing along. Then the music died down and Andre stopped playing. I looked up at him.

"Why did you stop?" I asked.

"You remember the song? You were singing the song" Andre cried, his eyes glowing.

"Oh my God, I can sing!" I cried.

"You remember!"

"I can sing!"

We both jumped up and started jumping and cheering. I remember everything now. After we'd finished jumping and grabbed the photos that we didn't look at and I told Andre everything. The first one was me wearing a monster mask.

"This was when Cat glued the monster makeup to my face and her and Trina had to drive to Bakersfield to get some solvent but I had a play and I had did most of the play without the mask!" I cried, Andre was speechless.

I got another photo and explained it to him.

"This one was when Me, Cat and Jade had to wear blonde wigs for a play and we kept them on while we went to get food from Nozu's!"

Andre was speechless. He just sat there and listened to me as I told him everything that had happened in each photo. After I had been through every photo, I threw my arms around his neck. I was so grateful for a friend like him. I had to tell the others that I could remember stuff again!

"Thank you Andre" I said and I meant it, "If you hadn't of sung the song then I would never remembered anything".

"It's no problem, I'm really glad you have your memory back"

I gave him a warm smile. I got my pear phone out and was about to call Beck to tell him the good news when Andre interrupted me.

"When you remembered everything, the first thing you said was 'I can sing'. You've always been able to sing, why were you so shocked at that?" he asked.

I put my phone down, I had totally forgotten I said that. Quite ironic. Looks like I was going to tell him the truth.

"Trina said that I couldn't sing anymore so she thought it would be best to not go to Hollywood Arts anymore"

Andre looked at me, I could tell he didn't believe a single word I said.

"Trina said you couldn't sing?" he questioned.

"Yes" I told him for the hundredth time.

"You know she was lying right?"

"Yeah" I scoffed but then I looked at Andre. He was serious.

"Oh" I said, suddenly remembering what Trina was really like. Maybe she did lie, she most likely did so she would be the 'talented' sister again.

"You're right Andre" I said, "Oh my God, I'm gonna get her for this".

I stood up and reached for my phone and typed in Trina's number and was about to press call when Andre took the phone from me.

"Dude, give me my phone!" I cried.

Andre was slightly taller than me and so raised my phone in the air knowing I wouldn't reach it.

"Look, let's deal with Trina later" he began. "Let's just focus on you getting back to Hollywood Arts, I mean you still want to go there right?" he asked, sounding unsure at the end.

Hollywood Arts! That is what was different about Sherwood. It wasn't Hollywood Arts and I missed it. More importantly I missed the people in it. I missed Andre, I missed Beck, I missed Cat, I missed Robbie, I even miss Jade and Rex and Sikowitz. There would never be a cooler teacher than him "Tori, you still want to go right?" he asked again, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yes" I replied.

"Well let's go muchacha!" Andre said handing me my phone and we both ran to the door.

I began smiling at the thought of returning to my school. My second home.

**That's the end of 11! Sorry it took long to update, I was on holiday! So I hope you enjoyed it and chapter 12 will be up shortly:) Thanks for the reviews, favourites and alerts, keep 'em coming:D**

**~later haters~**


	12. You're In!

**I haven't updated in forever. I know. I blame school taking up too much of my time and last weekend I went to London so I couldn't update then either. But I'm back and I'm defiantly not dead. **

Chapter 12 –You're In!

_Tori's POV._

It's official. I'm back at Hollywood Arts, yay! Andre and I went to the school straight from my house as quick as possible so we would get there before Helen left. We ran the whole way and when we arrived we were both huffing and puffing. Luckily, we arrived just as Helen was leaving. We both ran up to her and Andre told her that I was okay and that I remembered everything.  
She made me sing to her. It was kind of awkward just singing to Helen in the school hallway but I needed to prove that I was good enough to come back.  
After I sung, Helen stated 'hmm'-ing and sighing. Her face looked kinda disappointed and not exactly overjoyed. I couldn't tell if it was good news or not. I mean, her face always looked like that and she always took her time to judge someone. Andre put his arm around me and gave me a look of encouragement. I smiled back at him. It was a weak smile though. I didn't know whether I had done enough to get back in.  
After a moment of silence Helen finally announced; "Tori Vega, you're in!"

I screamed and flung my arms around Andre and he spun me around. He was smiling too. After he put me down he said to me; "Congrats Tor, I knew you could do it".

I looked back at Helen. Her face had changed, it was kinda smiling now.

"I expect to have you here on Monday morning" Helen said in a more series tone.

"Yes of course" I nodded.

Helen walked out the school leaving me and Andre to celebrate again. He pulled me into a hug.

"I can't wait to tell everyone" I told him.

"They're gonna be so happy!" he replied.

Then I remembered something. I stepped out of the hug.

"What about Trina?" I asked Andre.

"We'll deal with her later, right now let's go to Nozu's!" he cheered and grabbed my arm and pulled me out of school.

I don't think I have ever been happier about starting school on a Monday morning in my entire life.

**I know this was a short one, but it was just a filler sorta thing! The chapter is a longer one and I hopefully post it tomorrow, yay:-) please review & tell me what you thought! **

**~laterhaters~**


	13. You Remembered Where I Lived?

**So I'm back with chapter 13 and as promised it's longer than 12, woo! Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, I've almost got 60 reviews now and Forgotten With Scissors has got over 10,000 views YAY:D**

Chapter 13 – You Remembered Where I Lived!?

TORI'S POV

Andre and I were finishing our celebratory meal at Nozu's, he treated it to me for getting back into Hollywood Arts. Even though I was extremely happy about going back to school but I felt like something was eating away at me. I must have made this obvious as Andre started asking what was wrong.

"Aren't you happy about coming back to Hollywood Arts?" he asked.

"Of course I am, it's just that I can't believe Trina lied to me and helped me leave Hollywood Arts in the first place. I don't really know what do to about it, I haven't told anyone that I've got back in yet. I thought about texting them but I haven't got round to it" I replied.

"Look, go round to Cat's house. Her and Robbie are there working on some project you can go and tell them about your memory and Hollywood Arts then go back home and tell your parents and Trina what happened today and act normal. Don't mention any about the singing and Trina, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks Andre!" I said and grabbed my bag and left Nozu's.

Luckily Cat's house wasn't too far away from Nozu's and I got there in a matter of minutes. I walked up her front path and knocked on the door. I heard someone from inside running down the stairs, I guessed it was Cat. The door flew open and Cat was standing there.

"Tori!" she squealed and threw her arms round me, I hugged the small red head back. I could see Robbie walking down the stairs.

"Hey Tori. Did Andre drive you here?" he asked.

"Nope" I said, shaking my head and half smiling.

"You remembered where I lived!?" Cat practically screamed at me and began bouncing up and down. I grabbed her shoulders to stop her from bouncing and I cried out; "YES!"

Cat screamed some more and jumped and hugged me. Even Robbie came down the stairs and gave me a hug. Cat ushered me in the house and shut the door. Her and Robbie led me up to Cat's room. I'd been in Cat's room like a million times for sleepovers or just hanging out and it looked exactly the same as the last time I was here. It was pink mostly, but there was some blue, orange and purple dotted around too. Cat told me to sit down on her bed and she sat next to me and Robbie was opposite. Just as Cat was about to speak, I some banging. It sounded like it was coming from the room directly above us. I had never been up onto that floor of the house, so I had no idea what was up there.

"Cat, what's that banging?" I asked confusedly. I saw that Robbie was looking up at the ceiling with a confused expression too.

"Oh don't worry it's just my brother. He had to go to the special hospital yesterday, you know the one that handcuffs him to the bed" Cat said, like it was the most natural thing in the world. I suppose it was pretty normal for her by now.

"Just try to ignore it" she continued.

So I began to tell Robbie and Cat about Andre coming round my house and showing me some photos but I didn't remember anything and I told them about the song and how I started singing the song and how I remembered everything and then I explained about Trina telling me I couldn't sing so I left Hollywood Arts and then how I auditioned to get back in.  
Robbie and Cat sat in silence and listened to me telling them everything that had happened in the last few hours.

"So are you coming back to Hollywood Arts on Monday?" Cat asked once I had finished talking.

I waited for a moment before answering. I could tell by the look on Cat's face that she was praying that I said yes and so was Robbie.

"Yes!" I cried, "Helen accepted me again!".

Cat screamed some more and her and Robbie hugged me again. After another round of hugging and screaming and congratulating, Robbie asked me what I was going to do about Trina. I told them about what Andre said to me in Nozu's. They agreed that it was a good thing to do. Andre was so good at coming up with ideas just like the song idea.  
Cat wanted to text everyone and tell them to come round so I could explain to them how I remembered everything but I convinced her not to.

"I'd prefer if I told them by myself and face-to-face" I told Cat.

She nodded and we went back to talking about completely random things. After almost an hour had gone by, I got a text from my Mom telling me to come home for dinner. So I said goodbye to Cat and Robbie and told them I would see them at school on Monday.

When I got home my parents and Trina were already at the table. Trina looked bored, I guessed she wanted to start eating but they had to wait for me. I quickly threw my bag on the sofa and joined them at the table. I was placed opposite Trina.

"Sorry I'm late" I said.

"Where were you?" asked my Mom.

"At Cat's house with Robbie"

"Cat's house?" my dad said.

"Look, I got some good news" I began.

I then told them what I had told Cat and Robbie earlier on minus the part about Trina. I went on to tell them about getting back into Hollywood Arts. My parents were so happy for me and by the time dessert came, they gave me more than Trina. Speaking of Trina, when I was explaining to my parents about the whole getting my memory back and getting into Hollywood Arts again, I kept glancing at her to see what she was doing. She was happy and the start, she was glad I had my memory back but then as I got closer to the part of the singing her face dropped. She thought I was going to mention about her lying to me but I didn't. I was going to stick to Andre's plan. Trina looked so relieved when I didn't say anything but she could tell that I knew all about it.

Trina was really quiet for the rest of the day. Instead of arguing about what DVD we wanted to watch, she let me decide. I thought she just being generally nice but then I remembered that this was Trina and that she was only being nice to me so I wouldn't tell Mom and Dad about her part in this story.  
Well I wasn't going to spill it. Not yet. I was going to wait. See what happens next. Trina wasn't going to get away with it this easily.

**The end. **

**-i don't really think this chapter was long enough.  
-but I hope you guys like it.  
-please review  
-and if you have twitter, you can follow me: alwaysvictoria_**

**~laterhaters~**


	14. I Can't Love You

**Hey, I'm back. I was thinking of ending it there and continue with a sequel but I got lots of reviews saying that they didn't want it to end, so here I am:') so this is chapter 14 and I am planning on having 2 more chapters after this one and maybe an epilogue or something. Okay so on with the story.**

Chapter 14 – I Can't Love You

TORI'S POV

I woke up on Saturday morning, went down for breakfast and watched some TV. It felt like a normal Saturday except for the fact Trina was nowhere to be seen. I thought she might be sleeping so when I went upstairs to get showered and dressed, I peeped into her bedroom. It was still dark in there but I couldn't make out anyone in the bed. Then I realised that she might be in the bathroom because the door was shut. So I knocked on the door and waited for a response. I heard nothing. I put my ear to the door to see if I could hear Trina singing in the shower. I heard nothing.

"Tori what are you doing?"

The voice made me jump and I grabbed my hand to my heart. I turned around to see my Dad looking at me the way he looks at Robbie or Cat sometimes.

"I was just listening to see if Trina was in there" I replied.

The confused expression lifted from his face when he realised I was still quite sane.

"Do you know where Trina is?" I asked him.

He shook his head.

"Sorry baby, I think she might be out" he said and walked off.

Trina never woke up before 10 on a weekend even if it was to go shopping. Anyway I didn't really care where Trina was. I had more important things to think about like telling Beck about my memory.  
I called Andre last night; I told him I was nervous about telling Beck and then Andre made it 100 times worse by telling me that Beck had a crush on me. I blushed. I denied it. But Andre kept telling me that when I was in hospital, Beck kept holding my hand and whispering things in my ear. I didn't remember any of this. I asked Andre if he wanted to come with me but he said he had to take his Grandma to the doctors so it would mean taking her to see Beck as well. I really didn't want that to happen. I could barely last 10 minutes in the car with Andre's Grandma. I heard a scream down the phone. Andre explained that his Grandma was scared of the digital clocks changing and he had to go calm her down so he hung up.

I got showered and dressed and I then I texted Beck asking him to meet me at Nozu's. It was the only place I could think of. I grabbed my bag and left the house.

When I arrived, Beck was already there. He was sitting round the counter with some water in his hand. If I was going to tell him, I'd prefer to sit at one of the tables but I'll work with it. Beck noticed I'd come in and he got up and gave me and hug and I hugged back.

"Do you wanna drink?" he asked.

"Sure, I'll only water" I replied.

After we'd settled down and drank some water, I brought up why I wanted to meet him today.

"So Beck I have to tell you something" I began.

"Yeah I already know"

Beck already knew? What? I never told him at least I don't remember. I quickly scanned my memory to see if I could remember but nothing came up.

"You know?" I asked completely confused.

"Yeah, Cat texted me" he replied.

Cat texted him even though I told her not to tell anyone. I was kind of annoyed at her but I suppose she couldn't help it, when she got excited about something she had to tell everyone.

"Of course so you know about my memory and everything" I replied.

"Yeah about the whole Andre singing the song thing too"

How much did Cat tell him? Then something hit me. What if Beck thought I was in love with him? I mean, he still had that crush on me and what if he was going to kiss me. I had to tell him, right now.

"Beck. Andre told me about the way you were with me when I was in hospital and stuff" I told him. My voice was a bit shaky so I drank some more of my water.

"Ah. Look about that…" he began but I interrupted him.

"I don't love you. I mean I love you like a friend but we can't be anything more than that though…"

"Tori, let me…"

"No Beck, let me finish. I can't love you because, because you know because, because I love someone else and I know you have a crush on me but I'm sorry Beck".

I took a deep breath and gulped my water down.

"Tori, I was going to tell you that I don't have a crush on you anymore" he said, with a slight smile.

I felt ridiculous right now. I started laughing at bit and Beck joined in.

"God, that's a relief. Imagine how awkward it would've been if you did" I laughed, maybe that was a step too far but Beck didn't seem to mind.

"The reason why I don't have a crush on you anymore is because I'm going back out with Jade and quite frankly she'll kill me if I did" he laughed the last part.

"You and Jade!? Congrats, how did that happen?" I asked, wanting to know all the details.

So Beck told me the story of how him and Jade were set up by Cat and Robbie and that they kissed and everything went uphill from there.  
I was so happy for Beck and Jade was going to be much happier at school now. Wait. Jade. I needed to tell Jade. Jade was the one who threw the scissors at me. But Beck pushed me out the way so she never hurt me but what if she wants to hurt me now. I had to go and see her.

"Beck I'm sorry but I have to go. I'll see you on Monday!" I called as I walked out of Nozu's.

Now which way was Jade's house?


	15. I Deserved That Hug

**Hey readers! I've got over 70 reviews on FWS, hopefully by the end of the story I'll have 100. That would be a dream come true! So today I'm giving you chapter 15!  
Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 15 – I Deserved That Hug

TORI'S POV

I nervously knocked at the door. The West residence looked so neat and tidy from the outside, grass blades were all the same length and there were a range of flowers around the edges. I couldn't imagine Jade living here. There was no answer at the door so I knocked again and from the inside I heard someone yell; "JUST A MINUTE, I'M COMING!"  
It was Jade.

When she opened the door she was definitely shocked to see me. Her angry expression changed to a mix between confusion and annoyance.

"Hi Jade" I said.

"What are you doing here?" she said, without a greeting me.

"I want to talk to you about you know, recent events. Can I come inside?" I asked.

"Sure" she said and led me in.

I was expecting Jade's house to be all gothic and black but it wasn't. The walls were cream coloured and there were pictures on them and it all looked very cosy and homely. Jade could tell from the way I was looking around her house and once we got into the living room, she looked over at me and said; "Not what you were expecting?" she smirked.

"it's a little different than what I thought it was going to be" I said, trying to sound polite.

"Ugh, this is my Mom's décor anyway. I hate it"

"I quite like it" I said, Jade shot me a look of death and I quickly looked away.

"Would you rather go up to my room?" Jade asked.

I suddenly pictured Jade's room. Pitch black walls but human skulls all over the room and creepy dolls, dozens of scissors and jars of blood. I got the image out of my mind.

"No, thanks" I quickly replied and Jade smiled to herself. I sat down on one of the couches in the room and Jade sat down on the one opposite me.

"So Cat told me that you got your memory back" she said coldly.

"Yeah" I replied.

"So what do you want Vega?" she asked.

"I know how I lost my memory Jade" I said.

When I said that, Jade's body tensed up. Her facial expression changed and she started playing with her thumbs. I could tell she felt a bit guilty but she didn't say anything.

"I know that you threw some scissors aiming for me and that Beck managed to get me out the way" I continued.

Jade tensed even more when I mentioned Beck.

"and I know that you threw the scissors at me because you thought Beck and I loved each other".

Jade looked kinda mad now but still didn't say anything, she couldn't even look at me directly.

"You're probably not going to apologize to me but I do forgive you" I said and I stood up ready to leave. Just as I stepped out the living room, I thought I heard Jade speak. I turned around and Jade was standing up now.

"Sorry" she said.

Wow. Jade actually apologized. I was completely shocked.

"What?" I questioned.

"Look, I'm not going to say it again" Jade snapped.

"It was worth a try" I said and laughed.

A small smile crept across Jade's face but it was gone in flash. I went and sat back down on the couch and so did Jade.

"Thanks. Thanks for not getting me into trouble over this" Jade said.

"It's okay. My dad wanted to get involved because being a cop and all that but I convinced them not to" I explained.

Jade looked up at me and smiled.

"Look, this all thing has made me realise something. It's made me realise who I really do love" I told her.

Jade's eyes stared directly at me, I was so confused. Then I realised that Jade thought I meant I loved Beck.

"Don't worry" I assured her. "I don't love Beck. He told me that you two were a couple now anyway"

Jade relaxed and slumped back into the couch, and asked me who this guy was. I went over to her and whispered it to her and smiled. She smiled back at me, and told me to go and get him. We off the couch and went towards the door.

"Thanks Jade" I said and without thinking I pulled her into a hug.

"NO!" she screamed at me and I jumped back.

"Sorry, I forgot!" I said apologetically.

Jade took a deep breath and said "It's okay, I deserved that hug".

I smiled and went to hug her again but she pushed me away.

"One hug is enough" she said.

"Bye Jade" I said as I walked down her path.

"Bye Vega" she replied, shutting the front door.

I felt so much better after going to Jade's house and I felt more confident about telling this guy that I loved him. So I left Jade's street with a smile upon and took off to Andre's house.

**Chapter 15 is done! What did you guys think? I'm not a Jori shipper but I love the idea of them being friends, haha!**

**Please review, thanks :-)**

**Ps. Does any of you watch Downton Abbey? I was thinking about writing a Downton Fanfic on recent events in 03x05, I'll be grateful if you could give me some ideas or just tell me if you would read.**

**-later haters-**


End file.
